


Anything Could Happen

by woopsforgotadam



Series: You're Not the Boss of Me Now [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Build Up Relationship, Drunkness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, au: you're not the boss of me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will happen if you stay frozen in fear. The flip side to that is that if you try, maybe something will happen.<br/>Or:<br/>Lyon doesn't like it when people barge in. It's something he's used to. But when people knock, the outcome is usually better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> This is an AU that me and others made up. Mainly Jana and Mash.
> 
> The song that inspired this is: Anything Could Happen;;Ellie Goulding

The greatest joy he has found in life is sitting in the peace and quiet. It was a good contrast from the usual loudness of his family. Somewhere in the calmness of his room or dorm, nestled quietly, reading a book, browsing the internet, or doing homework, Lyon would actually be able to reflect on his life.

That was, until at some point someone would barge in.

In University, however, that problem was effectively  solved. Sort of. There were significant changes. No more Ultear barging in with no shirt asking if her bra made  her boobs perk up just the way she wanted them too. No more Gray frantically knocking on the door because there was a spider in his room. No more Silver seeking advice on why Ultear doesn’t go to him, hr doting father, for advice on men, why you  Lyon? No more mom forcing him to work out with her.

None.

(He would  n e v e r  admit he missed it.)

* * *

 

He’s been friends with Sherry for a while. Perhaps longer, because this was his third year of knowing her. Lyon likes her. She’s funny, smart and cooks great food. Her hair is a naturally different color like his own, and she understands that pancakes are just better than waffles because of the simplicity in the texture. It was nice. She was nice.

(He pretended he didn’t notice how her smile made him smile. Just a bit.)

* * *

 

It was when he was studying all alone when the sound of knocking interrupted him. With a confused expression he ended up answering the door and seeing a smiling Sherry, just outside his dorm door, books held to her chest and a bright smile, “May I come in?” she asked.

Still confused because, usually people would just walk in. Tobi was basically the third roommate to Yukka and Tobi which made sense...but still, Minerva would just walk in. None the less, he nodded and stepped aside to make room for her to slip through.

(Not enough because her hair brushed his arm and he took a sharp breathe)

He closed the door before turning to face her, “My door is always open, you know.”

“Oh...I just knocked because it’s not my dorm. I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with that.”

“Yeah it’s just….uhh…”

“Usually,” she interrupted his nervous rambling with a sweet sweet smile of lips that had this nice shade of lipstick that complimented both her hair and eyes. It was only because of Ultear he knew that the shade as called autumn red and he really wanted to stare at them all day, but he caught himself and looked back into her big blue eyes and swallowed. He was in over his head. Sherry, for all it’s worth did not seem to notice this and continued talking, autumn red lips turned upwards into a smirk and one eyebrow elegantly lifted, “People like it when others knock, Lyon.”

“I guess I’m not used to it,” as he spoke, he walked past her and further into his dorm. His own blue eyes (a darker shade, though) looked around the room; it wasn’t too messy. Lyon himself was an absolute “neat freak” as his siblings put it. His roommate and friend, Yukka appreciated this since Lyon cleaned everything and kept it orderly for both of them. It was an issue for Lyon. The only thing that the baseball player moved was his cleats, and he shifted them further under his desk before bending down to straighten them. As he worked on this, laughter filled the room and in response, Lyon stood straight up and to see Sherry genuinely laughing. “Are you laughing at me?”

“First you’re surprised that I knocked, and now you’re cleaning up your already clean room. Don’t ever change.”

“I would hope you like me how I am,” as he claims this, his arms crossed over his chest and now he was smirking, “I mean, I am pretty awesome.” All arrogance he got from both his parents, really. Ur was not afraid in showing off her skills, the same could be said with Silver. These traits definitely rubbed off on all three children.

For all it’s worth, Sherry just sat on Lyon’s bed, moving his books towards the corner against the wall and nodded up at him, “Of course, you’re a very likeable awesome person, Lyon.” Sherry began to look into her own bag and then Lyon remembered why she was here. They agreed to do their engineering work together. It was due in a week, but they both liked to be on top of things.

“Want some popcorn or water? That’s all I have right now.” he offered, opening the bottom desk drawer where all the snacks were normally kept. The waters were in the mini fridge next to his bed and Sherry was already pull out two.

“Sounds like a real date.”

Both students pretended their cheeks didn’t light up at that. Instead, Lyon busied himself with preparing the popcorn and awkwardly standing there until they were in the bowl. The moment his butt hit his bed, everything was back to normal as Sherry handed him his water and snatched the popcorn with a smile and popped a few in her mouth. “Let’s get this assignment over with.” she proclaimed with an air of confidence that definitely fit an intelligent woman like Sherry.

“I’m ready when you are.”

(There was a kind of tension in the air, but he pretended not to notice it.)

* * *

 

It was at a party, usually Lyon preferred to just….not, but this time he was there with his close friends. Minerva was smirking at him  as he stood in the circle. A circle which included himself, Minerva, Sherry, Yukka, Tobi, Flare Corona, Jenny Realight, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Laxus Dreyar and Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Karen Lilica  with her boyfriend Hibiki, and Sherry boyfriend whose name he could never remember (Ren? Rin?). The game was Truth, Dare or Shots. If you don’t do the dare, however, then, you have to drink. If you lie during truth, you drink.

Lyon never backs down from a dare. And really, this was nothing compared to what Ultear would do. He only had to take off his shirt and sit in the middle. As he did, some of the female cheered, Jenny Realight included. “Is that a tattoo?! Must’ve gotten it after we broke up!” the question was followed by an exaggerated gasp. That’s Realight for you.

“Seems like it,” Karen commented, “Although what it is escape me.”

“A band’s logo,” answered Sherry with a knowing smile at Karen, “Lamia Scale.”

“Okay enough of this,” Sting yelled, his face was absolutely red from drinking, “Les continue, yeah? Lyon spin the bottle and decide your victim!”

It was much easier to spin the bottle when you sat right next to it. It spun and spun until finally making a stop at Laxus Dreyar who merely lifted a blond eyebrow at Lyon who smirked in return.

“Truth, dare or drink, Dreyar?”

He’s known Laxus or a long time. Ur and Ivan were old friends, and Laxus was a little shit growing up. Lyon was as well, though. There was also the fact he was best friend with Ultear up until they dated and broke up. There was a trio of them, Laxus, Ultear and Cana.

“Dare, Vastia. You’re not your sister.”

Lyon had to laugh at that, but then he stood up. “I dare you to get me a crown, a cape and a makeshift staff, where you will crown me as Emperor----and then post for a picture in which you will kiss my feet.”

The circle, save for Rogue, all cheered and clapped. Sting and Cana both gave each other double highfives and yelled. Laxus looked very angry---which merely made Lyon cross his arms. “Well, Dreyar? Call me Emperor and be my subject or drink; and be a  c h i c k e n.”

It was the best picture of the party.

After Laxus, he spun onto Hibiki, who had to kiss Rin/Ren---which Cana took another picture of. From there, it went to Rouge who opted to chose neither truth or dare and drank; much to the let down of many. He then dared Mirajane to serenade a blushing Tobi--the song of choice? Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda.

Still in his King/Emperor get up, Lyon then had to sing to Ke$ha’s Die Young whilst dancing around. It was good he was very drunk then, and he even got Sting to dance! From there, Lyon dared Minerva to tell the truth about that time when the pair of them got caught half naked. He needed it to be clarified how it was not Lyon’s idea to jump into the campus’s pond; but Minerva’s in an uncharacteristic fit of adventure. She rolled her eyes but Lyon jumped up and whooed that his name was cleared. From there, Minerva dared sting to dress up as a lady and sing the Aerosmith classic, Dude Dressed Like a Lady. Surprisingly, it was not as bad as it could have been. Cana then had to give a lapdance to a man or woman of her choice; so of course she chose the quiet Flare and even then, Alberona drank her drink. It was then Yukka’s turn to strip down, but his had a catch. He had to strip his short and then let them all pour a bucket of ice onto his chest.

He was not as used to the cold as his roommate.

“Who knew he could like a girl!” laughed Tobi, who was rubbing tears from his eyes.

“The cold never bothered me anyway~” sang Lyon, to which Laxus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, Vastia, we know you have a freaking resistance to the cold.”

“LET IT GO!”

“Okay!” clapped Mirajane with her ‘sweet’ smile. Next to her, Karn and Hibiki were doing couple things, and Ren was getting awfully close to Sherry, Lyon noticed but he didn’t say anything. Mira continued to speak, “Since Yuuka cannot pick, I will. Spin it, Lyon!”

The bottle landed right onto Rin...nope, it was Sherry. It wasn’t the first time she was called that night, her cheeks had a buzzed red to them, but she hasn’t done too much extremes. She and Flare lucked out in that sense.

“Oh dear…” Sherry rubbed her head and then Mira smirked.

“Lyon will take your spot and you will go in middle, where I will spin you. You can use your headband to cover your eyes and whoever your hand lands on; you will do seven minutes of heaven with.”

“Is this middle school, Mira?”  that drip of sarcasm could only be pulled off by Minerva, who was merely given a smile in return.

“...I’ll take a shot, thanks.”

“Booo!!” the crowd yelled.

“I’d rather just kiss my boyfriend.”

“Babe,” began Rin/Ren, “I kissed Hibiki. I’m totally cool with it...it’s not like I’ll be jealous or anything.”

There was a pause until Sherry rolled her eyes, “That’s fine with me. I don’t need your permission, Ren.” Her voice was filled with venom and everyone sobered up at least a little bit until she took her shot, and then Ren’s (which elicited a howl from Sting) and then glared at Lyon. “Spin that damned bottle, Lyon.”

It took him a  few seconds to move because he was very openly staring at her, she looked very pretty even in her anger and he was maybe just a bit jealous that Ron got to kiss her and he couldn’t. He got out of it pretty quickly and spun the bottle.

* * *

 

Walking to the dorm was an adventure, and Lyon, who was always a...wild drunk was stumbling as he continued to sing Die Young. He grabbed the closest to him, which happened to be Sherry, and started to spin her as he sang. It didn’t even click in right away that it was her, but when he did, he still twirled them(he had a great balance and they didn’t fall!) as he drunkenly sang,

“I hear your hear’ bea’ ta the bea’ of the drums

Oh, what a shame tha’ ya came here with someooooone~~

So while you're here in mah arms

Le's make the most of tha night like we're gonna die young.”

They stopped and looked at each other until a very happy Flare called out, “Guys! Look at the stars! I just wanna fluff in them!”

The pair broke apart, a bit awkwardly and then Lyon crinkled his nose at the group who all stopped to look at the stars. He didn’t see the point in looking up when all that was beautiful was the now. And wow, he got really deep when he was drunk, but then again he was the man who had his first, and sadly not last, existential crisis at the age of eight.

Laughter stopped his thinking and he raised a single silver brow at Sherry who was, like that time they were studying, laughing and looking at Lyon. “You think the most ridiculous things, Lyon!”

“I sai’ all tha’ out loud?”

“Really? Eight years old?”

“I tho’ I was adopted.”

“Right---only one with white hair.”

“Gif from mah grandpa.”

“Oh Lyon, don’t ever change.”

“Y’know, anythin’ could happen.”

“What does that mean?”

“Dunno. 'S Ellie.”

* * *

 

It was a week later and after a very terrible hangover and pictures that were sent to all of them that still made Lyon smirk, that Sherry came once more to his dorm. And she knocked again. Yukka was out getting Taco Bell with Tobi and Flare. He was going to go but then he knew he had to call his family at some point; so he declined the invitation.

As he opened the door, he smiled as he spoke, “I said the door is always open---Sherry?”

Her mascara was running down her face and she walked into his dorm and plopped right onto his bed. Lyon took the queue and closed his door--locking it just in case. This was one of those moments he was happy Ultear trusted him a lot when they were teenagers and came to him when one of her boyfriends did something, or a friend. (He would always take revenge for her, or with her. Gray joined sometimes to.) Because he got one of the handkerchiefs MInerva bought him for his birthday last year and sat down at the edge of his bed, his hand rubbing Sherry’s back as she cried.

He was not that uncomfortable, but he was just a bit. He wanted to help her, but didn’t know how. It took a few minutes, and his once white handkerchiefs now has spots of black and  once she sat up he saw how red her eyes and cheeks got when she cried.

But she still, somehow seemed confident. Her posture was straight as she looked at him, ad he has to respect that. He respected a lot of the things she did. She was driven, knew what she wanted, overall kind and very loyal. She has many positive traits.

“Ren and I broke up.”

Ah--so that’s why she was crying. He offered a look of sympathy but she laughed, the sound was bitter and nothing like the last time she laughed in here when Yukka fell flat on his face. It was like one of those laughs Ur had before she left the family on the rare Game Nights.

“I mean, I broke up with Ren. We were not on the same page at all! Commitment to him and I is a different story. Not that he cheated cheated...he’s just a flirt. I deserve better and I realized that last night on our date. He flirted with a woman right in front of me! It’s not even just that...it’s how he pretends he doesn’t care sometimes to be cool? Or something, I don’t know. At first I thought it was cute, but as the relationship grew it got annoying.”

“I see,” it was a lot of information to process, and as she spoke he threw an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm with his thumb. It was a comfort thing. To be quite honest, Lyon was not sure what he was supposed to say. He was more of a man of action anyway.

“Do you think I’m right?”

“That you deserve better?”

“Yeah....or am I reaching to high?”

“Sherry you're an idiot right now. Which is very unattractive on you You’re an intelligent, driven, loyal and just amazing woman. You demand to be heard, yet you’re understanding and you’re the friend who holds people’s hair back when they’re throwing up while you reprimand them about drinking. You’re an amazing cook and you have a good head on your shoulders. You also don’t need me to tell you all this, really.”

It was only at the end of his rant he realized that he was very close to Sherry and she blinked up at him. If he moved just a bit, he could kiss her. It was only when the key in the door was heard that Lyon stood up and clapped his hands, “There’s Tobi, Yukka and Flare! Let’s grub on a bunch of Taco Bell, watch The Avengers and make you better, Sherry!”

He sat in between Flare and the wall. The opposite side where Sherry sat.

* * *

 

“Lyon, I was expected a call earlier.” Ur’s voice held steel, but somehow Lyon doubted she was actually that angry. He was pacing in his room on his cell, on the other line was his mother who had just finished her gardening.

“Hi mom.”

“Mom? Lyon you rarely call me that. Are you okay? You sound nervous.”

“I’m...I don’t know. Do you remember Sherry?”

“The Fake girlfriend? Who could not?”

“Well...she broke up with her real boyfriend. And I almost kissed her.”

“Lyon!”

“I know, I know, that’s a terrible move. I didn’t though! I could have...I thought about it. I was ranting about how great she is and how she doesn’t even need me to say it and then...I don’t know. It’s not the first time we came close, either.”

“Why are you telling me this, Lyon? You’re twenty years old.”

“I know, I just...I’ve never been in love before, Ur.”

“Love? Lyon?”

He hung up his cell, turned it off, and then panicked even more. How could he fall in love with one of his best friends? Who even does that in real life? That’s for the television. Sure, he’s never liked Ron, but...he didn’t love Sherry before. Did he?

(Okay, maybe he did. Maybe it made sense on why he was protective of her. Why he has in ‘ispect’ Rin and didn’t like him. Why he danced with her and only her. Maybe that was why Jenny said he was ‘detached’.)

Lyon Vastia Milkovich, the most ‘sane’ of his siblings pulled out the ‘hidden’ alcohol from his under his bed and sat down, drinking away his problems.

(It wouldn’t be the first time he did this.)

(And he was ahead of his school work anyway.)

* * *

 

It would take an entire week before Yukka finally sent reinforcements. Lyon’s drinking was getting bad. He ignored most, if not all, of his texts and calls and merel gared at his roommate and friends. He was isolating himself. It was easy to break into Lyon’s phone and call his sister, Ultear, and she agreed to come by.

Lyon was drinking in bed when his sister bulged in. He wasn’t drunk, but pleasantly buzzed and there was slight deja vu when she walked in. Head held high, anger flashing in her eyes and a sense of self righteousness. She did have a shirt on, which reminded Lyon that they were not fifteen and sixteen respectively. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ya.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Buzzed, actually.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Yup.”

She slammed the door behind her, which distracted him enough so that Ultear could swipe the alcohol away from him.  With a fierce expression she threw it in her bag and then placed that on the ground near at the leg of his desk. It was with an almost pitying smile she sat down and rubbed his stomach. An action she often did whenever he was sick.

“What happened Lyon?”

And without any preamble, he started on the first time he met Sherry.

* * *

 

“...so I’m in love with my best friend. Not Minerva. Though I did have sex with her; it’s not the same.”

Ultear shook her head, “This reminds me of right before I dated Jellal.”

“How?”

“It was summer, and it was while I was dating Laxus. You know how me and Laxus ended, childhood friend trio with Alberona. Those two had sex and I realized, whoa wait, that’s not cool. I ended up drunk and Jellal was there. He was a friend of Laxus’s and recognized me immediately and he....he took care of me. We became fast friends and now look at us. He is my best friend.”

“Laxus cheated on you?!”

“I never told you that?”

“No! _THAT ASSHAT_!”

Ultear rolled her eyes, “It’s a bridge that was burned. He loved Alberona, and she loved him. It lead me to Jellal, anyway. But, we’re not here for me. We’re here for you. Lyon, what’s so bad about being in love with Sherry? We all love her!”

“...How could she ever love me? It’s not even that...I’m not good enough.”

“Shut the hell up, idiot.”

“That’s nice.”

Ultear then punched him in the stomach, which surprisingly, did not in fact make him puke. Standing she placed her hands on her hips, “Clean yourself up. I’m going to call mom and tell her not to worry about her little boy. You and I are going out.”

“More drinking?” It was sad he was a bit hopeful.

A smirk was his answer and he knew the answer.

* * *

“Go-karting, Ultear? Really?”

“Then we’re doing arcade.”

* * *

In the end, Lyon came back that night in high spirits. He and Ultear entered the cafeteria of the school, planning to use Lyon’s Food Card to get some nice and healthy fast food and coffee. When they walked in, they ended up seeing a lot f his friends. Even Laxus and Cana. Both of which were not on Lyon’s favorite people list, but then he saw Sherry and swallowed. Ultear, however adjusted his bright orange hat he won at Go-Karts and smiled at him. “You’re a big boy.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

“Lyon!” Tobi yelled, waving frantically at him. Looking at Ultear, he smiled at her in thanks and walked towards his friends, a cool look on his face.

All was well. For the moment.

(He sat next to Minerva and across from Yukka. Ultear was on his other side and Sherry was next to Rogue….who was next to Yukka so she was across Ultear. Laxus and Cana left after saying congrats on not being drunk! to Lyon.)

* * *

It was, of course at another part of sorts where things between Sherry and Lyon were Sorta Normal. As in, they held conversations and laughed still. The only difference was that the usual tension became obvious. So obvious, in fact, that Minerva pulled Lyon aside, dancing with him and she whispered, “When are you going to resolve that Sexual tension between you and Sherry?”

“No such thing!” he denied, of course, because he was Lyon Vastia Milkovich who drank away the fact he was in love.

I return, he got a roll of the eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her, “When are you and Rogue going to resolve your tension, huh?”

“Already did,” with a wink and a shake of her hips, Minerva left her best friend dumbstruck on the dancefloor and she returned to Cheney.

It was later, Lyon had spiked punch and was in the backyard, cliche? Yes. But he really needed some air. A hand touched his arm and he jumped up, turning to see Sherry.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been avoiding me and you almost destroyed your live the other day. Is it because I cried in front of you? Did something happen and you decided, ‘Hey, let’s be selfish and seclude myself from those who worry for me’?”

She was angry, but concerned. It was obvious in her tone of voice and the way her bright pink nails dug into his arm. Yanking his arm away, he took a few steps away from her---he needed room, but she followed right behind him until she in front of him and facing him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was contorted with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

“I don’t know, Sherry.”

“Lyon.”

“I...I’ve come to realize things about myself. I panicked.”

“And it took your sister to come out to get you out of it?”

“Yeah.”

“Lyon, I was there the entire time! I worried for you...and I desrve better.”

Well, if that wasn’t a slap in the face, he didn’t know what was. She was right, of course, and he couldn’t even deny that. He’s a mess. He is terrible. He cannot take care of himself properly, but he’s going to let it out. That’s the only way.

Go hard, or go home.

(That was what Gray’s text said, at least.)

“Sherry...remember what I said that night we were at th party a few weeks back? Anything could happen? Well, same thing. Anything could happen.”

“Lyon…”

“I’m in love with you. I don’t know how long, but it became apparent to me the day after we watched The Avengers. I just….didn’t know what to do.”

“So you avoid me.”

“Yes.”

This time, she actually _did_ slap him.

* * *

 

It would be the next day when people shook his head at him; even Yukka! His roommate! “What a good friend you are.”

“You ruined the group dynamic. Especially when you gave Laxus a black eye.”

“He cheated on my sister!”

“Two years ago.”

“Still. He’s a dirtbag.”

“How’s your cheek, by the way?”

“I’m fine….how ‘s Sherry?”

“I still can’t believe you avoided her and then came outta nowhere. You should have eased her into it at least!”

“...Fuck off.”

Yuuka left after that.

* * *

Now, it was Lyon who was being avoided. He didn’t mind all that much, he still had Minerva to hang around with. He loved Minerva, anyway, and threatened Rogue with the same black eye Laxus was still sporting. Rogue shrugged.

“I care for Minerva. I won’t hurt her….not like you hurt Sherry.”

“He’s got a point, Lyon.”

Maybe he didn’t want to hang around Minerva that much, after all.

(She has this annoying habit of being correct a lot.)

* * *

It would be three weeks since he confessed, and Lyon was sitting in his room, reading through a book. It was Harry Potter. His go-to when he wants to just relax. In the background was Ellie Goulding, one of his guilty pleasure singers. A knock interrupted his reading, but he wasn’t angry since it was the pizza man and he already knew what the Marauder's Map was going to say to Professor Snape when he tried to force it to reveal it’s secrets. Placing the book on his desk, he walked over to the door, one hand already reaching for his wallet as he lazily opened the door.

“How much was the pizza---- _Sherry_!”

“Not the pizza man.”

And just like every other time she let herself in and he closed the door. This time he stayed hovering by the door as his blue eyes watch her. She was wearing that pink dress Jura got her from France last christmas and the blue ribbon he bought her as well. LIke every other time, she sat on his bed, this time in her hands was Prisoner of Azkaban, her mouth was in a frown, “Lupin deserved so much more. He was such a sweetie in his into as well.”

“----Yeah…”

Both of them looked at eachother and then Sherry stood up, softly placing the book back on the desk and walking towards Lyon. “I thought about what you said you know. Not the confession, what you said the night we watched The Avengers. It made me hate you a little bit because you’ve always known the right words. I’ve had  crush on you forever, and I was trying to convince myself it wasn’t anything more, and then here you come. Telling me you love me after weeks of nothing.”

“....Yeah….what?”

“You’re an intelligent man. And you have ears.”

“Yeah, but,” Lyon shook his head, pointing at Sherry and walking closer, “I thought you officially hated me! You’ve been avoiding me, everyone knows what happened, Yuuka has been telling me I’ve ruined the Group Dynamic!”

“I could never hate you Lyon,” her soft smile was replaced with her Fierce Look in just an instant, “You anger me a lot. But I can’t hate you.”

“Glad we settled that, then.”

“Same here.”

“....Sherry?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

In the end, she kissed him.

(The Pizza Man was very disgruntled when no one answered the door.)


End file.
